Eternity
by Scratchit
Summary: I could've stayed there for an eternity... RobRae, SUPER slight Robstar. This be me second FF so you don't need to be easy on me now that I'm used to this site.


Sorry for making RbatTiC (Raven's Book and the Turmoil it's Caused) a one-shot but I didn't know what else to write. I also apologize for not updating sooner. I've had some serious writer's block. OH! If ya'll want more stories then send me a review telling me what you want.

Here goes…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven lay on her back as she placed her hands over her eyes, beckoning them to stay shut. The problem was, she couldn't close them without seeing him. Those masked eyes of his. Raven had never thought much of love, let alone herself falling in it. But alas, she had done that very thing. She was almost sure of it now. After yesterday evening, he'd sent her mind into a chaotic state without even knowing it…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback:_

"_So Raven, do you have any plans tonight?" "Don't suppose that I do Cyborg. Why?" "Good, because we've been invited by the mayor to see the 4th of July fireworks," Cyborg said as he smiled. "Oh goody," Raven proclaimed sarcastically. "Dude! Those fireworks are 'gonna be so cool! Last year, they made some that looked like the T-Tower," Beastboy shouted as he began to ponder, 'I wonder if they'll make one of me this year…' _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Oh, the fireworks are most glorious friend Raven! Don't you agree," Starfire beamed. "Sure Star," Raven replied. "Friend Rob- friend Robin? Why are you not with us friend Robin," Starfire said while she began to search. Raven and the others began to look as well when another set of fireworks went off. The group groaned. They'd actually wanted to watch these. (Unlike a certain bird that we all know…) Raven saw this and got an idea. "Hey, you guys can stay here and watch the fireworks. I'll find Boy Blunder and bring him back here in couple of seconds okay?" Starfire and the others all nodded. "Thanks Rae," Cyborg said while giving her a small hug. "Yes friend Raven. We are most grateful for your sacrifice." 'Sacrifice,' Raven thought, 'what sacrifice?' Raven shrugged inwardly and said a small "no problem" before venturing off into the shadowed part of the park. As she was walking she began to try and find Robin's aura and use it as a sort-of tracking device. Raven smirked. 'If this were a game of Hide-and-Seek, I'd win for sure' She had found him at last. The gothic teen turned to the form of a raven and soared away to his locality. When she arrived, she found him leaning back against an old Willow. Raven smirked, "looks like I wasn't the only one who didn't enjoy the fireworks." Robin turned to her and smiled. "Well, it wasn't exactly my choice to come here as you know." "Yeah, never knew Cyborg was so fond of these types of things." Robin nodded in agreement and motioned for Raven to join him against the tree. Raven smiled slightly as she walked over to him and copied his posture. Robin chuckled quietly and turned to face her once more. "What brings you here Raven?" Raven faced him as well and replied, "Starfire got worried when she found out you'd left and started to look. Thus, making Cyborg, Beastboy, and I search as well. I knew the others wanted to watch the show, so I volunteered to look for you by myself." Robin smirked and said in a mocking voice, "awww. That's sweet of you Raven. Coming to look for little ol' me, all alone." Robin then laughed as Raven shot a glare at him and protested, "it's not like I wanted to see the fireworks anyway." Robin continued to smirk. "Or, you wanted me all to yourself." Raven blushed and suddenly found her shoes to be the most interesting things in the world as she retorted, "I did not. I came to get you 'cause Starfire would be worried sick about you." Robin chuckled again. "Come on Rae, I was just messin' with you…" Raven didn't reply. Robin lifted her chin and made a VERY daring move by bringing his lips to hers in a soft yet swift motion. Raven heart began to beat wildly. Sure they'd shown earlier hints of likeness, but this… this was big. As he returned the chin in his hand to its owner, he'd secretly longed, ached to have stayed there for eternity. Raven hesitantly lifted a single finger to her lips as she stared in shock at Robin. Robin smiled innocently and asked, "better now?" Raven giggled softly and nodded._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Raven sighed as her mind replayed those few moments in time, over and over again. "I could've stayed there for an eternity…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: In case ya'll didn't know, most (if not all) my stories will be one-shots unless requested by review (given a topic) to continue. Thanks for reviewing on my last entry!


End file.
